Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, manga or movie only characters
__TOC__ First series anime only characters Shotaro Akaboshi :Main article: Shotaro Akaboshi The Four Game Masters :Main article: The Four Game Masters The Four Game Masters, consisting of Ridley Sheldon, Ryuichi Fuha, Aileen Rao and Daimon are a group of gamers who appear only in the first series anime, with the exception of Daimon. They were hired by Seto Kaiba to defeat Yugi. Dr. Kekeru Goyu :Main article: Dr. Kekeru Goyu. Haiyama :Main article: Haiyama. Kageyama sisters :Main article: The Kageyama sisters. Kaoruko Himekouji :Main article: Kaoruko Himekouji. Mayumi :Main article: Mayumi Miyuki Sakurai :Main article: Miyuki Sakurai. Student Council Chairman :Main article: Student Council Chairman. Tetsu Tasaki :Main article: Tetsu Tasaki. Warashibe :Main article: Warashibe. Second series anime only characters Aaron Aaron, known in Japan as Juan was Alisters best friend growing up. Seto encontered him and two other boys when Alister showed Seto a vision of his past using the power of the Orichalcos. Kaiba decided to go outside his hidding place with the boy and plays chess with him. He is later killed in an explosion by a group Kaiba Corp tanks (captured in the dub). Alister Main article: Alister. Chris, Ironheart and Sky Ironheart (アイアンハート, Aianhāto) and Chris (クリス, Kurisu) are the father and daughter of Dartz who ruled Atlantis 10,000 years ago respectively. They have a wolf pet, Skye (Sunny), who is really Silver Fang in disguise. Dartz Main article: Dartz. Grerimo Grerimo, known in Japan as Grimo (グリモ, Gurimo), is a member of Doma, appearing only the "Waking the Dragons" story arc. His name is never spoken in the English anime; it has been confirmed by Seto Kaiba's voice actor Eric Stuart that his official dub name is "Grerimo". He defeats Rex and Weevil and captures their souls. He later challenges Yugi, using Obelisk the Tormentor and The Seal of Orichalcos against him. Yugi manages to defeat him, though, and Grerimo's soul is absorbed by the Seal. It is unknown what became of Grerimo's soul at the end of the arc. Grerimo uses a Warrior Deck. His strategy focuses on swarming the field with his warriors, taking advantage of The Seal of Orichalcos's ability that allows the player to summon additional monsters to the Field, and then uses The A. Forces to give his monsters a high ATK boost. Rebecca Hawkins Main article: Rebecca Hawkins. KC DuelTek 760 The Virtual dueling computer Yugi defeated at the start of the KC Grand Championship. Since it is a computer it's deck features cards from Kaiba's card database. In it's duel with Yugi it relied mainly on the abilities of "Robbin' Goblin" and "Berserk Gorilla". Yugi countered its strategy using "Heart of the Underdog" a card he actually gave to Rick at the beginning of the previous episode and "Spirit Ryu" which gains more attack points depending on the number of dragons discarded to the Graveyard in the turn it was Summoned. In the end Yugi defeats the DuelTek and frees his friends. Jean Claude Magnum :Main article: Jean Claude Magnum. KaibaCorp Grand Championship Contestants Main article: Grand Championship Contestants. The contestents, who only appeared in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. These included: Abe the Monkey Man, Apnarg Otom, Balfry Ginger, Ethan Shark, Dr. Richard Goat, Jafar Shin, Fortune Salim, Paul McGregor, Sergei Ivanoff, Shane Jordan, Totani Ialos and Vivian Wong. Noah Kaiba Main article: Noah Kaiba. Mikey Mikey, known in Japan as Miruko (ミルコ, Miruko), is the younger brother of Alister. In the original Japanese version, Mikey is killed when a tank he boarded was blown up. In the English anime, Mikey is said to have been captured. In either case, the event serves as the basis of Alister's vendetta against Kaiba. Rafael Main article Rafael. Rick Rick is an amateur duelist with an interest in Dragon cards, was first seen at the very beginning of the KC Grand Championship in "Unwanted Guest". Rick engaged in a duel against KC DuelTek 760, but due to a mysterious hacker (whom later turned out to be Zigfried von Schroeder) he unwillingly had to face KC DuelTek 760 on its highest and most dangerous level. Luckily Yugi, who were close by, jumped in and took over the duel and eventually won due to combining the effect of Rick's Spirit Ryu and Heart of the Underdog, a card he gave to Rick shortly before the duel. Leon von Schroeder Main article: Leon von Schroeder. Zigfried von Schroeder Main article Zigfried von Schroeder. Valon Main article: Valon. Manga only characters Amane Bakura Amane Bakura (獏良 天音, Bakura Amane) is Ryo's deceased younger sister. She is only ever mentioned in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga where Ryo is seen writing a letter to her. It is stated that Amane died before the letter was written. Chopman :Main article: Chopman. A.D. Fujita :Main article: A.D. Fujita. Tomoya Hanasaki :Main article: Tomoya Hanasaki. Goro Inogashira Goro Inogashira 「猪頭 吾郎, Inogashira Gorō」, called Kreiger in the English version of the DDM video game, is a menber of class 3-D who steals class 1-B's spot at the school carnival. Inogashira, whose class usually makes Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki for the festival, then places his giant grill in the center. The grill is used in a Shadow Game between Inogashira and Dark Yugi. His name is mentioned much later as being one of Trueman's victims. Junky Scorpion store owner The owner of a store called "Junky Scorpion" (Scorpion Shoes in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters game) tries to con Jonouchi out of a pair of shoes he bought. The owner plays a shadow game with Dark Yugi where they take turns grabbing yen bills out of a shoe, which has one of his poisonous scorpions placed inside its toe. If either one reaches too deep inside, they run the risk of being stung. Attempting to cheat, the owner stabs the toe of the shoe with a knife, planning to kill it and take all the bills, but he missed and is poisoned. Johji :Main article: Johji. Mr. Crown Mr. Crown ''', known in the English version of DDM as '''Sindin the Clown, is the father of Ryuji. Mr. Crown lost to Sugoroku Mutou in a Shadow Game and wanted revenge on the old man. Nezumi Nezumi 「ネズミ」 is a boy with buckteeth that uses a sob story about him getting hit by yo-yos in a robbery to lure Yugi and Jonouchi to Hirutani. Nezumi only appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Nibbles. Nezumi tells Jonouchi that three gang members ambushed him, beat him, and stole his yo-yo. Out of anger, Jonouchi asks Nezumi to lead him to the gangsters. Yugi and Jonouchi travel to Hirutani's abandoned warehouse, where scores of gang members ambush the two boys. Nezumi runs away when Yugi and Jonouchi manage to defeat the gang members, Yugi luring them onto the roof which he then punctures with his own yo-yo enough times that their weight sends them crashing through. The Dungeon Dice Monsters name, Nibbles, stems from a gang member character in West Side Story named "Nibbles." It may also have something to do with how the character is designed to resemble a rat. Old Man Dentures Old Man Dentures (イレバージ, Irebā-ji) known as Egger Baldwin in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. "Old Man Dentures" is a nickname given to the cranky candy-store owner. Mokuba Kaiba bribes "Dentures" to set up Yugi to lose a game of Capsule Monster Chess by having the coin machine rigged. Yugi wins the game anyway. Sozoji :Main article: Sozoji. Tsuruoka :Main article: Tsuruoka ZTV Director :Main article: ZTV Director. ZTV Producer The ZTV Producer is a charcter only appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Producer Scrooge. A corrupt executive of a television studio, this producer plans to rig the final contest of a "Get the Million", a game show, so that Jonouchi has no chance of winning ¥1,000,000. (About $10,000 U.S.) Dark Yugi shows up in the control room and spills red paint over the controls, so that "Mr. Producer" can't tell which button rigs the wheel. Jonouchi yells for the wheel to stop and he wins one million yen. Dark Yugi placed a penalty game on him that made him beg on camera, upsetting the audience. Jonouchi's check turns worthless when the television studio goes out of business. Capsule Monsters only characters Alex Brisbane Professor Alex Brisbane is a direct descendant of Alexander the Great. He was working with Dr. Solomon Muto in India exploring a mysterious pyramid. They entered it and only Brisbane got out, Dr. Mutou apparently disappeared in to thin air. Later, when Yugi and friends came, he led them to the chamber in the pyramid where Dr. Mutou disappeared. It turns out that when professor Brisbane entered, he got possessed by the dark side of Alexander the Great and used Yugi and his friends to unleash the "ultimate power." Alexander the Great The greatest conqueror in history, Alexander the Great was an ancient king who nearly conquered the world, and serves as the main villian during the Capsual Monsters mini-arc. Through his armies some of the ancient world's greatest nations fell before him, including Greece, Persia, and Egypt (the latter of which made Alexander into one of the great pharaohs). During his adventures Alexander came into possession of the Millennium Ring and began to carry it as a lucky charm. However, the ring soon began to cloud his mind, causing him to turn power-hungry and losing the respect of his troops (except for a handful of his servants). Wanting ultimate power Alexander was confronted by Shadi who told him to take the trial of the Capsual Monsters if he wanted the power. Alexander passed the trials, but was not allowed the power he wanted and his soul was trapped within the legendery Pyramid of Alexander (located in India). His spirit was also torn in two, one good (which was trapped within the game) and one evil (this one being trapped within the temple). Alexander's evil half would later possess his direct decendent. After Yugi and friends passed the Capsule Monster trial (with the help of Alexander's good side), they crossed back into the pyramid and confronted Alexander's possessed descendent. He managed to steal an artifact that would allow him to unlock an ultimate power from within the temple. However, he was foiled by Yugi and friends and Alexander's dark half was banished forever, while his good side's spirit finally passed on to rest. Movie Only Characters Shougo Aoyama :Main article: Shougo Aoyama Anubis Main article:Anubis. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters